User talk:Yachiru619
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Thank You If I have any questions I'll ask--Bleachmasta 02:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ) Haha hey there yuki-chan! Hmmm what do you mean it made you feel uneasy? And haha i already checked him out. is he meant as a villian or an ally? oh check out Ruiko Crozzeria as well. Shes the cero espada in our espada list..shes kind of unique lol but hmmm...what kkind of RP do you want to do? and who did you have in mind for me using? RazeOfLight 06:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) well what kind do you want to do? thatll make it easier for me to decide lol RazeOfLight 07:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i have 4 arrancars. zeliel, pandora, reneros, and nemesis. and ruiko who is a visored. lt me know your plot idea cause i have to get some sleep...exam in 7 hours =P RazeOfLight 07:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC)No p no problem yuki! You're important to me so of course ill help you out. so any idea on what you want to do? RazeOfLight 15:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ohhhh i like that idea!! hmmm well is he intended as a hero or villian for G2? cause that decides who i will use. and just let me know when you want to get started =) RazeOfLight 03:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...I suppose I will use zeliel for this one since he is an antihero so to speak lol. This should be fun =) RazeOfLight 04:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) haha life is good! Im glad we got the ball rolling on all of these rps. I cant wait to do all of these arcs haha. what about yourself miss yuki-chan? oh did you make your Heaven's dark guardian character yet? and so asuka and hayate are going to be your main chracters in g2? coolio! RazeOfLight 04:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) he doesnt have to be from the future. all that matters if you want hm to be a main character. lol its up to you to decide where he is from. haha. but yea i know what you mean about studies...bleh! lets not talk about that. happy talk here =) RazeOfLight 04:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) haha well if you go to the gravity force's bleach page you can see the arcs we have planned. and even add any that you want us to do. and no...i ont know why you havent been online. ive missed you yuki! T-T RazeOfLight 05:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) yea i know what you mean...these studies just kill me so much! blah! what are you studying? if you dont mind me asking of course =) RazeOfLight 05:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) its fine yuki. lol van doesnt have it anymore anyways. but hmmm math blah! i hate that so much!! hmm happy talk...so remember to add hayate to the chracter page lol. oh! could you look at the cero espada Ruiko and my quincy Apollo and let me know what you think? RazeOfLight 05:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) um margin!? hayate!? yui!? ok...and you say you dont create good characters?I dont believe that one at all. and well if you ever want any help with a character or somethingj ust let me know and ill be sure to help in any way that i can. but thanks for the compliments. i figured i would o something a bit different from the mormalcy aroud here lol RazeOfLight 05:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) oh and is it grammar errors or other stuff? RazeOfLight 05:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) youre characters have plenty of originality. I dont see any other margins running around. lol you gotta have more confidence in your abilities. Trust me you characters are fantastic! haha. and those errors...yea i tend to that a lot. oops hhaha RazeOfLight 12:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) So..... When exactly were u going to tell me u made a new account?Grizzaka 04:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I....I......I just don't know what to sayGrizzaka 04:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to the GF. In a multi-on-one RP. Do you want to participate in this massive RP? Its sure to be completely amazing albeit a bit confusing at the start. RazeOfLight 23:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC)